Persimpangan
by wilting protea
Summary: chap II updated. Masih segar dalam ingatan Sasuke bagaimana semalam ia bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Bagaimana Naruto menyeretnya tanpa hormat dan tak beradab, menggelandang tubuhnya yang masih dikuasai alkohol keluar dari perbatasan Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Lapat-lapat didengarnya dua deru suara air yang berlainan. Salah satunya terdengar dari shower yang menyala di kamar mandi. Sementara yang satu lagi berasal dari luar sana, dimuntahkan tanpa ampun oleh langit Sunagakure dan menghujam seluruh daratan pasir tanpa haenti. Hanya beberapa hari dalam setahun negeri pasir diguyur hujan. Tak disangka, hari ini adalah salah satunya.

Bertumpu pada siku kirinya, Hinata bangkit perlahan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sehelai selimut berwarna biru tua yang sudah tampak teracak-acak di atas ranjang itu. Satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuh polosnya tersebut ia balutkan sebelum menjejakkan kakinya tanpa alas ke lantai yang dingin.

Sepasang kaki putih mulai melangkah, menuju jendela lebar yang menghadap ranjang. Sebelah tangan Hinata membuka dua muka jendela itu. Deru hujan yang tadinya terdengar samar-samar kini menggemuruh deras. Mata beningnya menatap lurus. Sebulan lebih telah ia habiskan di bawah teriknya Suna dan baru kali ini ia melihat hujan. Beberapa menit berlalu, tanpa sengaja matanya berputar, pandangannya lantas menumbuk secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Diraih dan dipandangnya secarik kertas itu. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Ditatapnya lama-lama. Lama dan kosong.

Derasnya suara hujan turun dan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana membuat Hinata tak menyadari beberapa hal, mulai dari shower yang berhenti menyala, pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, dan langkah kaki yang berhenti persis di belakangnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?", sebuah suara datar mengharuskan Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Sosok sang pemilik suara mengenakan sehelai handuk putih mengitari pinggangnya. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari rambut merah yang basah, lalu meluncur pelan ke dada dan perutnya yang berlekuk sempurna.

"Y....ya. Aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya sambil meletakkan kembali undangan itu. Digerakkannya kepala sedikit, sekadar merespon tatapan mata hijau yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau yakin ?", suara sang Kazekage terdengar mengulang.

"Tentu", Hinata berusaha menjawab secepat dan sejelas yang ia bisa, "kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?".

"Entahlah", masih tanpa emosi Gaara melanjutkan, "tapi sejauh yang kutahu, kesadaranmu langsung lenyap saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto pada semua orang bahwa Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Tidakkah undangan pernikahan mereka membuatmu merasakan sesuatu ?".

"Aku selalu berbahagia atas kebahagiaan temanku. Tak mudah membuat seisi Konoha memahami perasaan mereka", Hinata mencoba berkilah.

"Dan mungkin kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha adalah satu-satunya alasanmu menerima lamaranku".

Pernyataan terakhir itu membuat Hinata harus mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menyahut kembali, "Apa kau meragukan kesungguhanku, Kazekage-sama ?".

"Kazekage-sama ?", Gara menyambung, "begitukan caramu memanggil suamimu ini ?".

Hinata diam tak menimpali.

"Aku tahu kau sungguh-sungguh, Hinata. Aku tahu kau sungguh-sungguh ingin meneruskan hubungan baik Konoha-Suna. Aku meminangmu karena kesungguhan itu".

Hinata masih diam tak menimpali. Bahkan sampai kedua tangan Gaara terulur untuk merengkuhnya, gadis cantik itu masih bingung harus berkata apa. Dekapan hangat Kazekage muda membuat jantungnya berdegup melebihi ambang batas normal. Bias merah merayapi wajahnya sejurus kemudian.

Hening. Untuk beberapa lama hanya suara hujan yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Kita berangkat ke Konoha minggu depan. Apa kau keberatan ?", tanya Gaara lirih, persis di telinga sang istri.

"Ti.....tidak".

"Apa kau juga tak keberatan kalau aku menutup jendela ini ?".

Pertanyaan tadi memaksa Hinta untuk berfikir. Kenapa jendela harus ditutup sementara ia sedang menikmati pemandangan hujan yang langka itu ?

Tapi rupanya Hinata tak perlu bertanya lagi. Ia mendapatkan jawabannya sesaat kemudian, ketika dirasakannya jemari Gaara menelusup masuk, bergerilya di balik selimut biru tua itu, dan mulai menjamah sepasang pahatan Tuhan yang mulus didadanya.

".............ya, …............... Kau boleh menutup jendelanya", jawab Hinata sembari tangan kirinya membenamkan kepala Gaara kembali ke lehernya dan Gaara pun bergegas memangsa bagian itu.

**Konohagakure, akhir minggu berikutnya...............**

"Kau mau ke rumah keluargamu dulu, kan ?", tanya Gaara tak lama setelah rombongannya tiba di kampung halaman Hinata.

Sang istri hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ajaklah Temari. Aku akan menyusul. Setelah menyapa Naruto di kantornya".

"Iya, aku tunggu".

Tapi tak lebih dari dua belas jam kemudian, Hinata mulai menyesali kata 'iya' itu. Sampai malam tiba Gaara tak juga menyusulnya. Sementara Temari yang ia ajak tadi pagi malah menghilang bersama Shikamaru. Entah kemana. Kalau saja meninggalkan kediaman suami dan tidur di rumah orang tua bukanlah suatu hal yang tabu bagi seorang perempuan bersuami, Hinata takkan mau menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang gelap itu sendirian.

Tiga langkah setelah ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan, mata Hinata menangkap bayangan sesosok pemuda yang berjalan terhuyung menyeruak dari ujung lain jalan itu. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tanda mengenali sosok gelap tersebut. Langkah gontainya membuat Hinata sontak berpikir tak baik.

"Sasuke...........?"

Tentu saja orang yang namanya disebut tak menyahut barang sedikit. Tubuhnya hampir limbung karena pengaruh alkohol. Pikirannya penuh dan berputar-putar. Di dalam gang yang gelap itu, meski dengan sharingan aktif, yang mampu dicernanya hanyalah pertengkaran dengan Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Tidak, Teme ! Aku bilang tidak !", sentak Naruto dalam ingatannya.

"Kau kenapa ? Berpikirlah ke depan !".

"Kau yang kenapa !", suara Naruto meninggi, "Tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mendamaikan lima negara ? Ha ? !!".

"Justru karena aku tahu, Dobe", Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Ini satu-satunya cara menjaga kelanggengan perdamaian yang kau katakan itu !".

"Tidak !! Tidak akan ada pendudukan, perluasan wilayah, invasi, atau apapun ! Biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini !".

"Kau kolot, Dobe !".

"Dan kau gila, Teme ! Kurasa aku salah tentangmu ! Kau belum berubah !".

Suara pintu yang terbanting mengakhiri pertengkaran itu. Sasuke yang kalut langsung menyibukkan diri dengan menenggak sake yang tak sedikit.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah gang yang sepi, di tengah malam yang gelap, dengan sisa kewarasan yang entah sedang berada dimana.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke seperti hendak ambruk langsung mendekat setengah berlari. "Kau kenapa ?", tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke menjawab dengan sentakan tanpa bisa mengenali siapa yang sedang mendekatinya, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti maksudku, Dobe ! Bodoh !"

Hah ?!! Dobe ?

Seketika Hinata membatin sesuatu yang tak beres. Tapi sayang tubuhnya tak mampu merespon secepat nalurinya. Malang bagi Hinata, karena pada detik berikutnya ia sudah terkunci di dunia siksaan khas Uchiha.

Tsukoyomi.

Sasuke yang kehilangan akal menerjang tubuh Hinata yang tak berdaya.

Bruak !!!

Hinata terdorong tanpa mampu melawan. Suara punggungnya yang menghantam pagar tembok tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Ini demi kita, Dobe ! Demi kita ! Demi kau dan aku !", racau Sasuke tak karuan sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata.

Sasuke kalap di detik yang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang bibirnya melumat bibir Hinata sedemikian ganas. Menghisap dan menggigitinya hingga berdarah. Kemudian lidahnya menjelajah dengan beringas hingga ke leher Hinata, terus ke bawah. Sementara tangan kanannya mengoyak pakaian Hinata, mengenyahkannya dengan kasar. Kedua tangan pemuda itu lantas merayap-rayap tak terkendali. Menjamah dan meremas semua bagian yang dia inginkan. Mulutnya terus turun, sampai pada lembah yang menantang di dada Hinata.

Di sanalah tindakannya terhenti. Sesuatu menghentikannya. Sesuatu yang bergerak dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti mendesis. Sasuke terdorong hingga memental jauh dari tubuh Hinata yang rubuh seketika.

Mata Sasuke membelalak melihat benda yang menyungkurkannya.

Pasir.

Sasuke sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari sana, dengan raut wajah yang takkan sedikitpun bisa ia baca. Dan, ya Tuhan ! Kazekage itu tidak sendiri !

Rokudaime Hokage berdiri persis di sampingnya !

-

-

-

-

-

TBC ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu sambil mengusap-usap bagian dalam lengan kirinya. Bekas suntikan masih terlihat di sana. Subuh tadi Sakura datang dan menyuntikkan cairan hijau bening ke tubuhnya. Entah cairan apa itu, yang jelas sekarang Sasuke merasakan chakranya menyusut tak bersisa. Menggunakan sharingan dengan benar saja ia tidak bisa.

Pandangan mata gelap itu bergerak memutari seluruh sudut ruangan yang tertutup rapat dan remang-remang. Masih segar dalam ingatan Sasuke bagaimana semalam ia bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Bagaimana Naruto menyeretnya tanpa hormat dan tak beradab, menggelandang tubuhnya yang masih dikuasai alkohol keluar dari perbatasan Konoha. Tak berhenti sampai di sana, Naruto menghujani wajahnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang terbingkai deraian air mata di wajah Hokage itu.

Kreeetttt!

Sasuke tengah meraba lebam dan memar di sekujur paras putihnya ketika mendengar suara pintu besi terbuka dari luar. Masuklah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang diiringi langkah beratnya yang menggema. Sungguh, Sasuke tak berani menatap mata pemuda itu. Mata biru yang sembab karena perbuatan bodohnya.

Naruto berdiri persis dihadapan Sasuke. Ia tak mau dan tak mampu menunggu sampai Sasuke menatap matanya untuk bicara.

"Kau akan tinggal disini untuk sementara," ujar Naruto, "empat orang shinobi akan menjagamu secara bergantian selama 24 jam penuh."

Sasuke tak menyahut dan tak juga balas memandang Naruto.

"Aku harap kau mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, Teme," Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan semua emosi yang nyaris membuncah di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia melanjutkan, "Apa kata orang kalau mereka tahu bahwa pernikahan Hokage terpaksa dibatalkan karena calon mempelainya berusaha memperkosa istri Kazekage Negeri Pasir?"

Masih tak terdengar jawaban.

Naruto gagal menahan dirinya. Serak dan getir yang menyeruak dari ulu hati tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terlihat, ia menghambur kearah Sasuke hingga keduanya jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi Naruto menindih Sasuke. Tangan kiri sang Hokage mencengkeram leher Sasuke, setengah mencekiknya sementara tangan kanan bertumpu pada lantai. Suara jatuh milik kursi tak berdosa yang memecah keheningan tak dihiraukan keduanya.

"Masihkah kau mencintaiku, Teme?" Naruto bertanya setengah berbisik ketika sepasang mata birunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru tua tanpa emosi.

Namun kali ini Sasuke merasakan mulutnya harus menjawab, ikut menyuarakan apa yang terbelenggu di hatinya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Dobe. Tapi tak bolehkah aku mencintaimu dengan caraku?"

Yang ditanya tak sanggup menjawab. Berharap ada kata-kata lain yang bisa ia cerna. Tapi nihil.

Seolah kehilangan akal, Naruto membenamkan mulutnya di bibir Sasuke. Melumat, menghisap, memagutkan lidahnya ke segala arah. Sejenak kemudian desahan keduanya ikut menuntun. Tangan kiri Naruto yang tadi mencengkeram leher Sasuke kini berangsur turun membelai dada sang kekasih. Lalu menyusup ke dalam kaos hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke dan tanpa dikomando langsung menari-nari di baliknya.

Naruto segera melepaskan ciumannya ketika Sasuke mulai menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia berkata, "Cintailah aku, Teme. Bukalah lebar-lebar matamu yang memabukkanku itu. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah ini akan jadi ciuman terakhir kita."

Sasuke tak sempat menjawab apa-apa. Naruto sudah bangkit dan menghilang di balik pintu yang berderit kembali.

-

-

-

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, tiga depa sebelum matahari tergelincir. **

Gaara duduk di sisi ranjang putih itu. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang baru saja siuman satu jam lalu.

"Stabil," Sakura menyimpulkan,"Tapi kau akan gemetar, pusing, dan lemas selama beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi jangan berbicara, bergerak, atau berpikir terlalu banyak dulu."

Hinata mengangguk sebisanya.

"Bisakah aku membawanya pulang besok pagi?" tanya Gaara menyela.

"Ke penginapan?"

"Ke Suna."

"Kau gila?" Sakura menoleh,"Aku bilang stabil, bukan sembuh!"

"Omongan orang beredar dengan cepat, Sakura," Gaara memberikan alasannya,"Aku tak mau Hinata berada di sini saat berita menjadi tak terkendali. Ini demi menjaga hubungan diplomatis dua negara."

Sakura memandang iba kearah Hinata untuk sesaat. "Baiklah," katanya sembari bangkit, "biar kusiapkan obat untuk dibawa."

"Terima kasih."

Si gadis berambut pink baru saja mencapai pintu ketika benda itu diketuk dari luar. Ia pun membukanya.

"Naruto?" sapa Sakura,"Masuklah. Aku mau keluar dulu."

Gaara langsung berdiri menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Hinata menoleh, berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Melihat gadis itu, Naruto ingin sekali membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa. Tapi sayang Naruto tak bisa. Tidak saat ini.

Naruto mendekat dan bertanya,"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?"

"Baik. Sangat."

Jawaban lirih itu membuat Naruto makin merasa bersalah. Dengan raut sesal dikatakannya,"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan juga Sasuke yang tak berotak itu."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto" lanjut Hinata,"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di luar Konoha,"jawab Naruto,"Tenanglah, dia akan aman disana."

Gaara dan Hinata sedikit kesulitan memahami apa maksud kata 'aman' yang dikatakan Naruto. Itulah kenapa Hinata merasa perlu mengkonfirmasi.

"Kau mengasingkannya?"

Dan Naruto tak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong. "Aku harus," jawabnya datar dan singkat.

Hening sejenak. Dua puluh tujuh detik, tepatnya.

"Rasanya aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Gaara" kata Naruto kemudian, "Terima kasih karena kau tak terbawa emosi dan menghabisi Sasuke. Dia hidupku."

Gaara membalas tatapan sendu Naruto kearahnya, "Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

-

-

-

-

-

**Sunagakure, jam dua dini hari tiga minggu kemudian**

Sebuah kecupan di kening membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai kedua matanya membuka penuh.

"Aku harus pergi,"pamit Gaara sambil mengusap lembut pipi Hinata dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

"Kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Gaara malah bergegas pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam kebingungannya.

Ada yang tidak beres, begitulah pikir Hinata. Apalagi ketika pagi datang dan dirasakannya suasana tak mengenakkan di seluruh kediaman Sabaku.

Kankuro tak terlihat sejak hari berganti. Temari tampak cemas setengah mati. Sudah empat kali Hinata melihat kakak iparnya itu menjatuhkan sebuah sendok yang sama saat menyiapkan sarapan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

Persis seperti dugaan Hinata, Temari tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan wajar,"Tidak ada apa-apa. Habiskan saja sarapanmu."

"Gaara kemana?"

"Iwagakure. Kunjungan politis." jawab Temari tanpa menatap balik sang adik ipar, sambil berusaha menghilangkan sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa Temari tidak akan memberi jawaban yang dia inginkan, Hinata memilih untuk bangkit dan keluar dari ruang makan. Beruntung baginya karena gadis itu tanpa sengaja melihat Matsuri di depan rumah. Dan gadis yang satu itu jelas lebih mudah dipaksa daripada Temari.

Meskipun akhirnya Hinata berharap dirinya tidak benar-benar mendengar apa yang ditangkap oleh telinganya.

Sasuke menyerang Konoha. Entah bagaimana tim lamanya terbentuk kembali. Merekalah yang membebaskan Sasuke dari pengasingannya. Bukan cuma itu, Sasuke juga mendapat bantuan dari sejumlah ninja bayaran yang setengahnya merupakan buronan lintas negara dan tahanan khusus yang entah dengan cara apa berhasil kabur dari penjara Kirigakure.

Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini dari Hinata. Disuruhnya Temari untuk tinggal dan memastikan Hinata tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi usaha Gaara sudah gagal. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Temari yang kalang kabut mencarinya, Hinata bergegas menuju Konoha.

Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana bisa selama ini Sasuke meneruskan niat buruknya tanpa terendus oleh Naruto?

Sejak tiba di perbatasan Konoha, Hinata terus menggunakan byakugannya dan mencari-cari ke segala penjuru. Berdesirlah darahnya ketika sepasang mata lavender itu melihat suatu pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya kehilangan satu detakan.

Bekas pertempuran yang luar biasa. Lubang menganga di beberapa bagian tanah. Pasir berceceran di sana-sini. Seorang Kazekage tergolek antara hidup dan mati dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Lebih banyak darah lagi kini mengalir dari dada kirinya.

Sakura berjuang sebisanya menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Gadis itu bertambah panik ketika mendengar suara gemuruh dan kilat. Rasengan dan Chidori. Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya tengah bertarung sengit di sisi lain desa itu.

Hinata menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura. Tangannya lantas menggenggam jemari Gaara dan sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas merasakan betapa dinginnya jemari itu. Sementara tatapan mata tanpa harapan yang diberikan sang suami justru kian membuatnya gemetar.

"Hinata...,"Gaara berusaha memanggil istrinya, meski panggilan itu akhirnya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman, "masih bolehkah aku meminta maaf padamu-"

"Jangan bicara dulu!"sela Sakura cepat.

Gaara tak menghiraukan,"Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku ini pada Naruto dan seisi Konoha-"

Hinata berusaha memotong,"Kau dengar Sakura, kan? Tolong, jangan katakan apapun dulu."

Gaara masih tak menghiraukan,"Akulah yang mengumpulkan semua ninja bayaran itu,"akunya.

Hinata dan Sakura tercekat sampai disini.

"Aku juga yang menyatukan kembali tim lama bentukan Sasuke,"Gaara melanjutkan, "kami membuat perjanjian setengah tahun lalu."

"Perjanjian?"Hinata bertanya di tengah keterkejutannya yang tak terkira,"Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke untukmu?"

"Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke bersedia kembali ke Konoha dan bersanding dengan Naruto. Dengan cara itulah aku memenangkanmu."

Kali ini Hinata betul-betul telah sampai pada titik balik kesanggupannya bertahan. Kepalanya menengadah, mengedarkan pandangannya yang nanar ke sekeliling. Nafasnya naik turun tak beralasan melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Orang-orang yang tergeletak di jalanan, bangunan-bangunan yang rusak tanpa terkecuali, suara tangisan anak-anak yang entah darimana asalnya, dan darah berceceran sejauh mata memandang. Kemudian ditatapnya kembali Gaara yang tak lagi berkata apa-apa.

Tangisan Hinata tumpah seketika. Semahal inikah harga yang harus dibayarkan seseorang demi sebuah pernikahan?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil mencoba tetap fokus. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Sakura tahu benar, dengan atau tanpa perjanjian macam apapun, Sasuke akan tetap kembali ke Konoha. Bukan demi Gaara ataupun orang lain, tapi demi dirinya sendiri. Karena belahan jiwanya ada disini. Naruto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Bulan berikutnya, dipinggir sebuah danau, empat puluh dua mil sebelah utara Konoha**

Gaara dan Sasuke duduk diam di kursi roda mereka masing-masing. Hanya mereka berdua yang tampak tak melakukan apa-apa. Meja lebar didepan dua pemuda itu kini sedang ditata oleh Temari yang sesekali membentak Shikamaru untuk mengambilkan piring.

Tak jauh dari sana, Neji, Sai, dan Lee terlihat sibuk mendirikan tenda. Naruto dan Kankuro baru saja datang dengan seember ikan segar yang entah darimana asalnya. Shino dan Kiba selesai mengambil kayu bakar untuk persiapan api unggun malam nanti.

Di arah lain, Hinata sedang mencuci sekeranjang buah. Tenten merapikan alat masak sementara Ino mengiris-iris tomat sambil sesekali mengayunkan panci ke arah Chouji dan Akamaru yang berusaha mencuri makanan sebelum dihidangkan.

Segera setelah Sakura meletakkan panci terakhir di atas meja, ia memanggil semua orang,"Ayo, semuanya! Makan dulu, aku tak mau ada yang kelaparan hari ini."

Semua pun berkumpul mengitari meja. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara kemudian berkata,"Aku rasa kursi roda itu memang hukuman yang paling cocok untuk kalian."

Sasuke diam saja sembari menikmati suapan Naruto dimulutnya. Tak mau lagi ia mengambil resiko untuk dirasengan ataupun kehilangan dobenya itu.

Kini Gaara menjadi satu-satunya yang belum mencicipi masakan diatas meja. Tak perlu lama menunggu sampai Temari menegurnya,"Hey, ayo cepat makan. Kau kenapa?"

Gaara tak menyahut. Hanya memandang ke sisi lain meja itu dimana Hinata sedang mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangguk seakan berkata 'tenang-saja-itu-masakanku'.

Gaara pun meraih piringnya. Bukan karena ia tidak lapar. Bukan pula karena ia tak suka masakan Sakura. Hanya saja, semenjak gadis itu beranjak menjadi medic nin yang handal dan selalu sibuk di rumah sakit, Gaara menjadi sedikit ragu, masihkan Sakura bisa membedakan yang mana vetsin dan yang mana vaksin?

Ketika semuanya sibuk bercakap-cakap, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Entah dengan niat bergurau atau apa, Sasuke membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah barang tentu berada di luar kepala,"Hey, apa kau masih tertarik membuat perjanjian lagi?"

"Tidak."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**SELESAI**

-

-

-

-

-

-

**a/n: saya sudah berusaha menjadikan chapter ini sependek yang saya bisa. Terlebih karena sebagai seorang reader saya juga tidak suka membaca chapter yang sangat panjang. Tapi rupanya masih panjang juga. Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Review anda kali ini masih sangat saya harapkan. **


End file.
